The Pain of Sins
by o0IzumiSensei0o
Summary: Envy is haunted by the memories of his past. All he wants is to forget these horrible memories. After finding himself, alone he meets someone with the same problem. Im not very good at summeries. Enjoy!


Well…um… yeah this one is pretty much the only angst fic that actually turned out good for me. I kind of like angst stories with Wrath and Envy. I wrote this one late at night so sorry if it's a little bland. Hope you enjoy!^.^( oh and sorry about the OOC for Envy and Wrath)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything although I wish I did.

The Pain of Sins

" Where did I come from, and where will I go when I die?" Lust sighed as she stared out the window of Dante's mansion.

" Who cares. Where ever we go, it's not here." Envy retorted as he over heard her.

" It's- it's just that….I want to be human or at least….know what it feels like." Lust said Quietly.

" Humans are idiotic creatures beyond redemption." Envy commented.

" Don't you… don't you want to be human? You are one of us. You must at least want to experience being human, even if it's only for a little while." Lust continued.

" I may be Envy, but I'm not envious of those pathetic creatures!" Envy hissed.

" They haunt you too… don't they?" Lust's expression darkened.

" What?" Envy questioned.

" Memories…" Lust answered.

" SHUT UP! MEMORIES MEAN NOTHING TO ME!"

" Tell me Envy… who were you? When you where human."

Envy was shocked at this. He stormed out of the room furious. Why did this question haunt him? He ; needed to free his mind of this Chaos. Something, anything would work; just end it. The roof. That's it. No one would ever go up there and he could clear his mind. He then climbed the long, almost never ending, stairs that led to the attic, where he would eventually make his way up to the there.

" Finally…" Envy sighed as he settled down on the rough shingles of Dante's roof. He breathed in the afternoon air.

" Envy? What are you doing here?" Wrath asked as he stood behind him with a puzzled look on his face.

" I should ask you the same damn thing! What the hell are you doing here!!" Envy hissed and narrowed his eyes.

" I always come up here." Wrath said as he sat down next to Envy.

" What do you do up here?" Envy asked calming down.

" I come up here to think." Wrath explained.

" About what?" Envy asked looking down

" About my memories. You know the one's we had when we were human. But I…I can't even remember. I guess it's because I died before I was actually born." Wrath sighed

" So… you-you can't remember anything?" Envy asked Sympathetically.

" No." Wrath simply said, " All I can remember is that gate and the night I was transmuted."

" Hmmm… well I remember being an 18 year old boy. I can't exactly remember when I died, but Dante said it was because of mercury poison."

" Oh." Wrath said looking up at the bright afternoon sky. His black long hair conflicted with the light and his dark violet eyes shinned an unusually bright color.

" Still…." Envy looked up, " Even if you died before you were born you should still remember something."

" I remember…." Wrath's expression darkened, but he still had on an unusual soft smile. All of his rage and malice was gone. He almost looked as if he was human, but his eyes and clothes gave him away. " Being in darkness. And I was alone, but at the same time, I wasn't alone. It wasn't like the gate, so cold and dark, no, I was safe. But then….all that went away. I woke up on a stone alter on a island. And I saw her… the person I hate most in this world. And she gave me to that dreaded gate. She claims she loves me, human or not but….if she truly meant what she said she wouldn't have given me up."

" So….you remember your mother?" Envy concluded.

" No, she not my mom. She's absolutely nothing to me." Wrath growled.

" Oddly enough shrimp, we have a lot in common." Envy snickered.

"Huh….how is that?" Wrath asked.

" I hate the one who created me too. He's a bastard who's done nothing but jerk me around. I'll never forgive him for dumping me and leaving me so he could live with the Elrics. It's ironic that he left them too. But now I wont stop until I've killed him and the Elrics." Envy said in a low voice.

" All I want is the rest of Edward's body, so I can finally be a real human. His arm and leg just aren't enough." Wrath sighed as he looked at his mix-matched arm and leg.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, when Wrath asked a familiar question.

" Envy, do you ever wander where we go after we die? Since we homunculi don't have souls what'll happen to us?" Wrath asked in a quiet voice.

" I'm… not sure, I have a felling the gate will take us back." Envy sighed.

" But… I… don't wont to go back." Wrath quivered.

" I know."

" I hope we go where the humans go. That way…. I can see mommy again when she dies." Wrath whispered to himself.

" I wish we could die… so we could end this incomplete life." Envy sighed getting up.

"Where are you going?" Wrath sneered mischievously.

" None of your business, half-pint!" Envy retorted.

Then Wrath pounced on his back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

" Uhg! You could have killed me!" Envy yelled.

" You can't die stupid!" Wrath laughed.

" What the hell are you doing anyways!" Envy growled.

" I'm coming with you!" Wrath smiled.

" Damn it!" Envy shouted. However he knew it was useless. Once Wrath set his mind on something, there was no resisting it. He eventually gave in. " Okay, whatever." he growled.

* * *

-fin

Me: Aw, Envy I never knew you could be so freaken nice!

Envy: SCREW YOU!!!!

Me: Yay! You made Wrath happy!!

Envy: DIE!!!!!!!! 


End file.
